1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to books and more specifically it relates to a book scroll device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous books have been provided in prior art. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,209,824 to Kaufman; 4,286,399 to Funahashi et al.; 4,407,410 to Graetz et al.; 4,854,879 to Chang; 4,917,292 to Drexler and 5,174,759 to Preston et al., all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.